For the love of Christ!
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Contains gay smut. There are multiple genres in this story by the way. I really suck at writing summaries so please just read this story, favorite and review. Your reviews will mean a lot to me. This story is dedicated to my best friend and wife, Cheyenne and Miranda! The name will change. I just really wanted to get this up tonight.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody but Edward and Alice knew about their dirty little secret. Not even Carlisle or Esme knew what their sons did when they were away. Hell, they didn't even know that two of their sons were together as a couple.

Jasper gripped the collar around Emmett's neck, throwing him onto the bed, slamming the already half broken bed into the wall. Emmett panted, smirking up at his honey blonde tease. His could barely move his body from his earlier rough spanking, but he didn't mind at all. His body was wet and sticky with sweat. Blood dripped down the side of his face. He wiped the side of his face and proceeded to wipe it on his jeans he still wore.

Emmett braced himself as Jasper lunged at him. He was to know that Jasper never always used his full strength so as to not break him. He was human, however Jasper was a vampire. A very…_very_ sadistic one at that.

Jasper straddled the human, Emmett shuddering with the cool leather of jaspers erotic outfit touched his bare torso. Jasper crushed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss.

"A-ah!" Emmett exclaimed, breaking away from Jasper as he grinded his hips against the others. One eye closed, a smirk played across his lips. "I-I find it c-convenient that you're…hard 24/7…ah!" He threw his head back as Jasper start rubbing more firmly against him, causing a delicious frictions.

Jasper gave a low chuckled and kissed Emmett again, his hands roaming lower to undo the brown belt that held his pants hanging just a bit off his nice, round ass… Oh how Jasper couldn't go a day without thinking about groping Emmett's ass. Acting on impulse, Jasper sat and pulled the boy into his lap. He yanked Emmett's head back by his short, curly brunette hair, making him gasp and wince. The honey blonde skimmed his nose across the exposed throat and took in the scent, the sound of the blood that flowed through his neck. He absentmindedly nipped lightly at the sensitive skin so as not to break it. That was the last thing the two lovers needed. Jasper's self-control was only good enough to get through foreplay before he'd have to stop for a minute.

He pushed his lover on to the bed; the need to be inside of him took over his body. His hands worked open his jeans that looked rather tight on the brunette. He shedded the man of his pants and boxers, leaving him completely vulnerable to the lusty vampire on top of him. He was about to lean down and kiss him again but stopped.

Footsteps not even 20 feet from the house caught his attention. Emmett, who had wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck, new the intense look on his face. He wasn't looking at him, but towards the door. Within the blink of an eye, Jasper had changed out of the leather outfit and into loose fitting jeans and a white button down shirt that he left half unbuttoned.

"Stay right here," he ordered sharply. "Do _not under any circumstance move or even make a sound unless you are being attack._ Do I make myself clear?"

Emmett nodded and settled down in the bed. Jasper nodded back and ran out the room and down the stairs to the living. Bella was sitting criss cross on the couch reading a book as always.

"Bella, go upstairs," he said, startling her. "There's someone here and I'm sensing that he or she is very hostile. Go to my room and _do not under any circumstance move or even make a sound unless you are being attack._ Do I make myself clear?" Bella nodded and hurried clumsily up the stairs. Jasper waited patiently for the uninvited guest to reach the porch. He didn't even give time for the person to knock and opened the door.

Jasper was shocked to see Irene. She had grim look on her face. Her golden eyes widened and took a step back.

"Jasper! Are you with…a human?" Her nose wrinkled. "Does she know-"

"She knows, but Irene-"

Jasper never got a chance to explain before she hauled off and slapped him, crying, "You know that it's against the law! The Vultori'll-"

Irene was about to slap him again but years of training kicked in and he caught he wrist, spinning her around and catching her in a headlock. "You tell the Vultori and I swear it's going to be a death of a cousin. You are not to tell the Vultori humans know about us." He let her go. "I mean it. Get out of here!"

Irene left in a heartbeat, slightly terrified by Jasper's threat. Irene knew what she had to do, even if it meant betraying the trust the two families held between one another. Any vampire that has broken the law must be turned in. It was the right thing to do.

_**Welp, what did you think? It wasn't too bad was it? It's been awhile since I've done something Twilight related. I know, I know. It's kinda screwed up that Jasper is with Emmett and all that. But hey! I hope you still like it**___


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper walked back to his room, an irritated expression on his face. He found Emmett standing in the middle of the room, hands in the pockets of his jeans that he had put back on. Bella sat on the bed, legs crossed. Emmett looked at him and tilted his head. Jasper shook his head and sighed. Emmett gave a small smile as he walked towards Jasper. He captured his lips in a soothing kiss.

The honey blonde couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He pulled Emmett closer, resting his hand on his arm. One arm snaked around Jasper's waist.

The two boys had forgotten that Bella was in the room until she giggled. "No _wonder_ you asked if Emmett could stay, Jasper!"

The two broke apart, still holding onto each other, and looked at her, smiling.

"Shh, don't tell Mom or Dad," Emmett said.

"This is our little secret." Jasper winked.

"Oh, what about this?" Bella held up Jasper's leather outfit.

Jasper snatched the outfit away from Bella and hid his face in Emmett's neck. Nobody else was _ever_ supposed to see that.

Emmett chuckled, his arms wrapping tightly around Jasper. "I wouldn't mention it to anyone."

"If I could blush I would be red right now."  
"Oh, so _you_ were the one wearing this?"

"And now beet red…"

Jasper intertwined his fingers with Emmett's. They stood there, swaying side to side. Emmett leaned his forehead against the other's.

"The others are home," Jasper murmured quietly.

Emmett made a noise of acknowledgement and pressed their lips together for one final kiss of the night. The three started towards the door.

Carlisle took Jasper by his arm and threw a glance at Emmett. "Really, son? But anyways, Alice said Irene came by. What was she there for?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she figured out that humans knew about vampires." Jasper added more softly, "How'd you figure out?"

"The collar around his neck. Come on son. We need to have a talk."

Carlisle guided Jasper out of the house. They walked through the woods behind the grand house. It was quiet for a while, which was a good thing for Jasper. He was slightly afraid of what his father had to say. He smelled a deer not far from where they were. His throat burned as a reminder that he hadn't fed in a few weeks, spending family hunting days staying with Emmett and Bella. He didn't hesitate to attack the animal, snapping its neck. He bit into its soft neck draining the animal dry in minutes.

"Son, why didn't you just tell us you were homosexual?" Carlisle asked, kneeling down beside Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. "I didn't know how you would react."

"Well, you wouldn't have to have this talk if you had just told us in the first place. Why did you lie and say that he was just a friend?"

"Because, in a way, he was just a friend. He was the new student in school. Nobody would talk to him because, let's face it, he looks pretty mean. We were really close friends, blah, blah, blah, the bam!" Jasper clapped his hands together. "Here we are, perfectly happy together."

"I see."

"Do you?"  
"Yes. It all makes sense to me now. At least, why you always skip out on hunting days. I thought it was just to keep an eye on Emm and Bella."  
"That was actually part of the reason. _Somebody_ has to keep watch of them. There are nomads roaming around in Forks. Come on, Dad, you have to admit that Emm and Bella do smell pretty good."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, but what Jasper just said brought on a new topic to discuss. He studied Jasper as he stood and wandered away. Carlisle followed him.

"So, how do you control yourself around him? I mean, you almost ate Bella last year."

"To be honest, I don't." Jasper turned around and threw a smirk at his father. "At least to a certain extent. If anything, Emmett doesn't mind at all."

"You know, I could have gone the rest of eternity without knowing that, son."

Jasper shrugged and wiped his mouth. "You know, Emm wants to be a vampire to-"

"Be with you," Carlisle finished his sentence.

"That too."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, his golden eyes examining his honey blonde son. "Oh? And what else?"

"Keep in mind you asked," he chuckled. "He wants to be dominant for once."

Carlisle's eyes widened and he shook his head. Well, he couldn't be any more disturbed than he already was. He pushed his hands into his pockets and motioned for his son to follow him home. They were a good ways away from home, seeing as Jasper had wandered more than two miles away from where their property ended. It was a silent walk back. They didn't bother to run, finding it quite peaceful out in the woods. It was a nice place to think, and in its own way, romantic.

Jasper sighed softly. He couldn't remember the last time he and Emmett had a romantic day out. He thought for a minute. He could take him out here where it was quiet and peaceful.

"Jasper, son, snap out of it."

Carlisle's voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head and looked at the house in front of him. He glanced at his bedroom window; he could see Emmett standing with him arms crossed across his muscular chest, a smile planted on his face.

"I'm waiting," Emmett mouthed, tilting his head teasingly.

Jasper didn't hesitate. He climbed the side of the house and slid into the open window. He pulled Emmett into his arms and crushed their lips together. Jasper broke the kiss to allow Emmett to take in a very much needed breath.

"Dude…I love you," Emmett muttered, burying his face in Jasper's neck.

"I love you too, you big brute."


End file.
